


Roleplay

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Cosplay, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Shannon likes to dress up for her boyfriend. His Flareon likes it too.





	Roleplay

“Well? Do you like it?”

Raven dropped his bag on the floor and walked straight towards the bed where his friend Shannon was reclining. His jaw felt like it might hit the floor too. “I love it!”

She’d been working on the costume for weeks, he knew, but this was the first time she’d let him see any of it. Her hair was bright pink - a wig - and topped with two equally pink fuzzy ears. In fact, she was all pink: a tight-fitting pink tank top and a pair of tiny pink hot pants clung to her slender form. Falling from the back of her pink shorts and laying across the bed was a long pink tail. She held one hand up in front of her face like a paw and said “Mew!”

His blood was already pumping. “This is your sexiest cosplay yet, Shannon.”

“Thanks!” she said with a beaming smile. Then she blushed and held a second tail up. This one wasn’t connected to a piece of clothing, but rather to a small plug. “Umm, I made this one too. For when I’m not wearing pants.”

The bulge in Raven’s pants made it plain that he had already been imagining just that. “Ooh, so you’re a naughty Mew, huh? Why don’t you show me then?”

“Mew! But doesn’t my master want to play with me a little first?”

Raven dove onto the bed and grabbed Shannon around the waist. She lay back and wiggled a bit as he descended upon her in a fit of caresses and kisses. “Does my little Mew love her master?” he said, planting soft pecks against her cheeks and neck.

“Yesss,” Shannon breathed heavily.

“That’s not how pokemon talk,” Raven chided her playfully.

“Mew!”

Roleplaying excited them both, but they had never taken it so far before. It felt delightfully wicked, especially considering how often they’d talked about pokephilia before - a fetish both of them shared but neither had much first-hand experience with. Shannon had always teased him with pillow talk about being his ‘little Mew,’ and now the fantasy was coming true.

Maybe it was time to take things even further, Raven thought to himself.

“Is Mew horny?” he whispered into her ear.

“M...Mew!” she cried softly. Her body pressed up against his, affirming that she was indeed quite turned on.

Raven’s fingers dug their way into her tight pink shorts. She wasn’t wearing any panties. As his fingers teased her bare pubic mound, he kissed her again. “But pokemon should mate with other pokemon, shouldn’t they?”

Her body arched up against his when one of his fingers found her clit. “Mewww!” she squeaked. The desire in her voice turned to disappointment when he suddenly pulled away from her. She lay back down, arms at her sides, her body language making it clear that she wanted him to take her right then and there.

But he had other ideas. “Good pokemon do what their masters say,” he reminded her. “Take off your shorts and get yourself ready for me, okay Mew?”

“Mew!” Shannon whined, but she obediently began to unzip her pink hot pants and pull them down her slender legs.

Raven watched her undress for a moment and reminded himself once again how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, sexy, kinky girl to play with. Then he went back to the bag he’d dropped and dug through it until he found a pokeball. Grinning mischievously, he stood up and turned around again to find that Shannon had completed her task. She was lying on the bed, naked save for her pink tank top, the butt-plug Mew tail slipped inside of her and trailing from between her legs. One hand lay over her crotch, hiding it from his view.

Her eyes widened slightly when he presented the pokeball to her.

“Flareon,” he announced, clicking the button on the ball. It clicked open and the named fire-type popped out. The pokemon pawed at the ground aggressively, as if expecting a battle. Then, realizing there was none to be had, he looked up at Raven, confused. The pokemon trainer pointed towards the bed. “No battles this time, Flareon. But we do have this adorable Mew here! Why don’t you hop up and greet her?”

Flareon turned and jumped up onto the bed - and stopped again in surprise. He looked at the pink-eared girl with uncertainty, then back at his master.

Raven nodded towards Shannon.

With some nervousness, Shannon removed her hand from her crotch and spread her legs. “Mew,” she said in a small voice as she exposed her shaved pussy to the pokemon.

Flareon looked at the girl’s sex; it was pink, wet, and obviously very aroused. He sniffed, as if still unsure. When he caught the girl’s scent, however, his body began to react. Flareon’s big bushy tail puffed out, and underneath his furry belly, the tip of his red cock poked out of his sheath. He took a step towards Shannon.

“Mew,” Shannon said again. She collected a little bit of her feminine juices on her finger and held them out to Flareon.

The pokemon took another step and lapped at her fingers. He barked in excitement and waved his big tail back and forth. Then, pushing past Shannon’s outstretched hand, he buried his muzzle in the girl’s offered pussy and began to lick.

Shannon cried out the moment his tongue touched her sensitive labia. “Ahh!,” she squeaked, but then remembered that she was supposed to stay in character and cried “Mew!” She spread her legs wide to give Flareon better access to her slit. The furry little pokemon took full advantage, slipping his tongue deep into her folds, reveling in the sweet taste of her juices.

Raven had moved to the side of the bed to get a better view of the action. His pants were down around his ankles and he pumped his stiff cock slowly and steadily. “How is it, Mew?” he asked.

“M-Mew! Mewww!” Shannon whimpered, the only thing she could say. Flareon’s tongue suddenly slipped free of her slit and found her clit, eliciting another sharp cry of “Mew!!!” as the girl’s body twisted in pleasure.

Raven sat on the edge of the bed. He caressed Shannon’s pink hair and ears. His cock pointed straight at her from the side. “But good pokemon take care of their masters, too. Are you a good pokemon, Mew?”

The girl looked up at him through glassy eyes. “Mew,” she answered him. Then she turned her head to the side towards his cock, opened her mouth wide, and stuck out her tongue invitingly. Raven placed his hand on the back of her pink head and thrust his cock forward. The head slipped over her tongue and into her waiting mouth, and she began to nurse on it obediently. “Mmm,” she said around his shaft, craning her head forward to try to take more of him into her.

Caught between her “master” and his pokemon, the Mew-girl gyrated her hips and worked her tongue, pleasing and being pleased. Just as Raven cupped her head and ears, so too did she place her hand on Flareon’s head as he lapped hungrily at her bare pussy. She scratched the pokemon’s fur and rubbed his ears, and he responded by licking her deeper and harder. Shannon’s entire body wriggled uncontrollably as his canine tongue touched her most intimate spots and caused sexual bliss to radiate throughout her body. It became harder and harder to focus on the cock in her mouth, so eventually Raven took the initiative and began to pump his cock in and out slowly as her body surrendered to animal pleasure.

“Good... good girl...” Raven said. His thrust sped up slowly but surely, until he was virtually fucking her mouth. 

“Mmwww,” she tried to say, but the words were stifled as he rammed his shaft down her throat.

Flareon’s licking was beginning to get the better of the girl, Raven could tell. Flareon seemed to sense it too: he began licking her furiously, a low growl building in his throat as more and more of the girl’s juices splashed onto his tongue and muzzle. Shannon scratched his ears, then began to grip his fur, pulling him closer against her overstimulated pussy. The Mew-girl’s chest heaved and her eyes were screwed tightly shut; she panted around Raven’s cock. Then she let out a high-pitched whine and her entire body went taut. Small spasmed worked their way from her hips, spreading down her shaking legs and up her body. Slick juices squirted out of her pussy, drenching Flareon’s fur; the little pokemon eagerly licked up every last drop she had for him. There was no doubt about it: Flareon’s long dexterous pokemon tongue had given Shannon a powerful orgasm.

Although Shannon was too preoccupied to continue any semblance of servicing him, Raven didn’t care. He was right at the edge himself, and the sight of his girl, dressed up in Mew cosplay and cumming with his Flareon between her legs quickly pushed him off of it. He kneaded her furry pink ears and gave one final pump of his cock before throwing back his head in sweet release and firing his load into her mouth. Even in the haze of her own orgasm, Shannon swallowed each thick spurt reflexively. Not a single drop escaped her lips.

Raven came down off of his orgasm first. He pulled his cock out of Shannon’s mouth, and she immediately let out a loud cry of “Meeww!” Her body was still shaking, and Flareon was still licking, his tongue skillfully prolonging the Mew-girl’s orgasm with each lap. The waves of pleasure dragged on, until little by little they subsided, and Shannon’s body began to relax. 

Flareon gave her spent pussy a few extra licks for good measure; then he stepped away from her and licked his chops. He perked his ears up and barked at his master, obviously proud of the work he had done.

Shannon’s eyes were still closed. She lay with her legs still spread, but her whole body had gone slack. “Mmmmmmm... Mew,” she cooed.

Raven gave her a few minutes to rest. Then he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Mew. You’re the best pokemon a guy could ask for. But you’re not done with Flareon yet!”

It was true: Flareon sat on his haunches at the end of the bed, cleaning his damp face. From between his legs, however, protruded the full length of his red cock. Straightening her wig and ears, Shannon propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. Raven rubbed her bare shoulders and let her take the sight in.

Suddenly he gave her a command. “Mew! Get on all fours!”

The Mew-girl reacted quickly. “Mew!” she squeaked, then rolled over and got onto her hands and knees. She pointed her rear end at Flareon; the pink tail stuck in her butt drooped down between her legs provocatively, obscuring her dripping vagina. She peered over her shoulder at the furry pokemon who now sat watching her. “M-Mew...”

It didn’t take any more cajoling to convince Flareon this time. He practically jumped over towards the waiting girl, barking softly and nosing the pink tail out of the way to get another sniff at her pussy. Then he jumped up on top of her and clasped his front paws around her waist. The tip of his cock pressed against her slit urgently.

Raven moved over to help speed things along; carefully, he pulled Shannon’s pink tail out from between the two of them and let it flop to the side. Then he grabbed Flareon’s cock and guided it into the faux Mew’s waiting pussy. Shannon’s fingers dug into the bedsheets in anticipation as the pokemon’s long shaft slid into her. When the excited pokemon was firmly inside, Raven let go and scooted back to watch the fun.

Flareon growled a bit and tightened his clasp around the Mew-girl’s waist. Then he gave her a few experimental thrusts. It was awkward at first; Flareon was not accustomed to mating with a human, even one dressed up as a pokemon. But after a few tries he found his rhythm. His thick red cock dove deep into her tight pussy, and her inner muscles clenched down around it in welcome.

Shannon bit her lip and arched her back, surrendering her body to Flareon as he began to hump her at a frenzied pace. She began to fuck back against him, moving her hips slightly to each of his animalistic thrusts. “Mew!” she squeaked time his cock plunged into her. “Mew! Mew! Mew!” Her pitch rose, and she began to gasp in pleasure between each loud squeak.

The pokemon growled and barked back at her as he fucked her.

“Mew!”

One of Shannon’s hands flew between her legs, and she started to rub her clit. Her hips bucked sharply upwards against the pokemon as an intense pleasure filled her body. Her obvious excitement encouraged Flareon to fuck her harder; the round bulge of his knot hammered at the Mew-girl’s lips. Shannon moaned and tried to spread her legs further apart. They were both desperate to get that knot inside her.

Flareon’s knot finally popped in all at once. The pokemon barked in triumph, and Shannon yelped in surprise at the sudden feeling of ‘fullness.’ The tip of Flareon’s cock tickled the back of her pussy tantalizingly for a moment; then the pokemon began to dump his load inside the Mew-girls overly stuffed pussy. Pokemon cum, thick and incredibly warm, flooded her insides and gushed into her womb. Shannon’s face was buried in the mattress now, her pink wig and ears threatening to fall out of place as she moaned and rubbed her clit. She could feel the huge bulge of Flareon’s knot inside of her as she played with herself, and before long her legs were shaking and she was cumming again.

The pokemon and the Mew-girl lay on the bed, tied together, for several minutes, during which the feelings of intense bliss Shannon felt abated only slightly. Each time Flareon shifted his weight, the knot would pull at her over-sensitive labia, and she would start moaning and shaking again. Finally, Flareon managed to pull the knot out of her altogether; the pokemon rolled over on the bed and began to clean himself, while Shannon cried out one more time and then lay there with her ass up and her pussy leaking pokemon cum.

Raven wasted no time moving in to take his Flareon’s place. Before Shannon could even process what was happening, he’d slipped his cock into her well lubricated hole and began to fuck her, slowly but firmly. Leaning over her, he grunted, “Good girl, Mew. Letting master and his whole team use her slutty little Mew hole and getting off on it. You’re such a good, naughty little Mew.”

Shannon turned her head to the side and whispered “Mew,” in a shaky voice.

“Come on, Mew, make me cum. Just like you made my Flareon cum. You liked that, didn’t you little Mew?”

“Mew!” she responded. “Meewww!”

He slammed his cock into her pussy hard. After what he’d just seen, he wasn’t going to last long. Reaching down, he stroked his partner’s pink wig, let his fingers move along her furry pink Mew ears.

Then their eyes met. He could see longing in them; she whispered “Mew,” at him one more time.

He grunted and drove his cock all the way inside of her, adding his own cum to the mix inside of her womb. Pokemon and human cum alike flooded out of Shannon’s pussy and ran down her inner thighs. He leaned all the way down over her, kissing her on the cheek awkwardly. Then, when he was spent, he slumped down on top of her.

“Mew,” she said, reaching up to stroke his face lovingly.

Raven rolled off of Shannon and lay down on the opposite side from Flareon. They lay silently together, all three of them breathing heavily in the aftermath of their sexual exertions. Then Raven wrapped his arm around Shannon’s shoulder. “That was so great, baby.”

She smiled at him. “Mew.”

“You can talk normally again,” he said and returned the smile.

“What if I wanna stay your sexy little Mew forever, though?” she asked.

He kissed her on the lips. “You’re always my sexy little Mew, Shannon.”

Then Flareon joined the cuddle pile; his furry body pressed up against Shannon’s back, and he licked her face affectionately. Shannon laughed, turned, and opened her mouth wide with her tongue sticking out. The pokemon stuck his long tongue inside her mouth, and the two of them shared an intimate interspecies kiss. Her wig and ears finally fell off, revealing her long brown hair.

Raven watched his partner and his pokemon kiss and felt his own cock begin to spring back to life. “So you really did like it, huh?”

“Mmm,” she moaned. Her lips brushed against Flareon’s muzzle.

He pushed his hand between her legs and began to rub her soaked pussy. “So… you wanna do it again then?”

Now Shannon broke the kiss. She licked her lips and looked at Raven with fire in her eyes. “You said I had to with your whole team, right? What other pokeballs do you have with you?”

Raven stuck a finger inside his horny partner’s pussy and she shivered against him. This was going to be fun.


End file.
